Those Days Are Gone
by RingPopLuvver
Summary: Two words made her life plummet. Two words made her brother punch him in his pretty little face. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey. Miss me guys? (:**

**Full Summary: Her innocence was stolen by her twin brothers' best friend. "Are you sure?" He would always ask. Her response was the same every time. She would close her eyes, bite her bottom lip, and nod her head. Two words ruined her life. Two little words pissed her brother off.**

**Type of Story: One-Shot**

**Words: 1,082**

**Reviews: No idea yet.**

**Warning: I don't think there is anything to warn about. Other than adult language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand by Me.

* * *

**

Those Days Are Gone

Her beautiful white dress rustled around in the wind as she cheered for her older brother. She glanced at his best friend and winked at him before looking back at her brother.

"Go Ace!" She cheered. All the guys were getting ready for the yearly races. All the girls were cheering their team on.

"My boyfriend will kick your brothers' ass," She turned to glare at the girl who had said that. Her hair was so black it looked blue and a maroon colored streak in her bangs. Her brown eyes were threatening and her red lips were set in an evil smirk.

"Who are you?" She asked. The girl chuckled and walked away.

"I know who you are and that's all that matters," She threw over her shoulder. She was walking toward Eyeball. She practically threw herself at him. He looked shocked but he didn't do anything about it. Her hand traveled down his chest and to the waistband of his pants. He tried to shove her off but she dipped her hand in and his face was a mix of shock and pleasure.

She balled up her fists and was about to stormed over there when people were holding her back.

"Calm down Kitty. He doesn't like her," Vince Desjardins smooth voice sounded in her ears. She took a deep breath and glared at him.

"He better not…" She said through her teeth. Vince nodded and the boys let go of her.

They heard a gunshot and car engines accelerate. They turned around and Ace's car was in the lead.

"Go Ace!" Kitty's screams and cheers were overheard from the other girls and that gave Ace some confidence. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and passed Paul's car, crossing the finish line and winning the race.

Ace smiled and got out of the car. Paul got out of his car too and glared at Ace.

"Good job on winning," Paul's little sister, Joan, said. Ace smiled and watched her hips sway back and forth as she walked. His ass watching was interrupted when he got punched in the jaw.

"Ace!" Kitty screamed. She pushed aside everyone and ran across the huge field to get to him. By the time she had gotten there, the fight had stopped and both of them looked real bad. Ace had a black eye, a bleeding mouth, and bleeding knuckles. Paul had a bruised cheek, a chipped front tooth, and a gash on his arm.

"Can we leave now? I'm sick of childish games," Joan said while standing next to Paul. Paul looked at Ace one more time before grabbing Joan's arm and pulling her away from the crowd. He shoved her into the car and drove to the other side of the field, got out of the car, pulled his girlfriend off of Eyeball, shoved _her_ into the car, and finally drove off.

Kitty went over to Ace to go and comfort him. He pushed her away but she looked at his face again very closely. His nose was bleeding too and he had a little cut on his forehead.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Kitty said to Ace. They started walking to the car, Ace clutching his stomach. "Did he break your rib?" She asked him. He nodded, trying not to show weakness. Ace was about to get into the driver's side when Kitty got in before him.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Ace shouted at her.

"I'm driving. Get in the passenger's seat," Kitty said, starting the car. He groaned before stomping to the other side of the car and getting in. They slammed their doors shut and they drove off. Kitty picked up Eyeball from the other side of the field and they drove to the house in silence.

Once Kitty had Ace cleaned up, she sent him upstairs to his room so he could get some sleep. He protested a little bit but she finally got him to go upstairs. She was sitting on the couch, Eyeball's arm draped across her shoulders as she leaned against him, her head resting on his chest.

"Do you like her?" Kitty asked him, looking up at him.

"Like who?" He asked.

"That girl that shoved her hand down your pants? Do you like her?" She repeated. He shook his head, looking her in the eyes.

"No. Why would I like her when I've got a perfect girl sitting right next to me?" He asked. She smiled and he smirked before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her and together, they tangoed on the couch with her older brother upstairs.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

It was a normal day in Castle. Eyeball was hanging out with the Cobras at the Junkyard while drinking beers and talking about girls and cars and other things that didn't really matter. All Eyeball could think about was Kitty. She was perfect and he loved her, especially after the amazing sex they had. _Man, it was boss!_ He thought.

"Eyeball!" He turned and saw her running towards him, tears streaming down her face. Her blue skirt hug her thighs as she ran, her C-cups bouncing up and down in her loose white blouse as she ran towards him. "Eyeball!" She shouted again.

She ran into his arms, holding onto him with her dear life.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked up at him, a tear slipping down her face.

"I'm late," She said.

"Late for what?" He asked, clearly confused about what she had said.

"Eyeball I'm late. I'm two months late. Put the fucking pieces together!" She shouted. Ace looked over at them, worry crossing his face. He put down the car piece he was cleaning and started walking towards them, throwing the cigarette that was dangling from his lips onto the ground.

It clicked in his mind.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He cursed, raking his hands through his hair.

"Why you cursing, Eyeball?" Ace asked. Eyeball looked at him and his right eye twitched.

"Ace, don't beat the shit out of him," Kitty said. Ace looked at her.

"Why would I beat the shit out of him?"

"I'm two months late," She blurted out. Ace took one look at Eyeball and did what he's wanted to do for the twelve years that he's known him but never had a reason.

Punched him right in his pretty little face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**Review please.**

_~Emma_


End file.
